1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a polyion complex using an alkali metal silicate, such as water glass, as a polyanion and a nucleic acid base-containing polycation polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, in processes for producing polyion complexes, combinations of two organic compounds, such as a combination of sodium polyacrylate or sodium polystyrene-sulfonate with polyvinylbenzyltrimethyl ammonium salt have been used. However, the polyion complexes of a combination of an organic compound with an inorganic compound may have different properties when compared with polyion complexes of two organic compounds.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a process capable of preparing polyion complexes containing both an organic and an inorganic compound.